Boshi's Story
by Goldenyoshi-san
Summary: Boshi, a forgotten character of 'Super Mario RPG', goes on a strange and wacky expedition to find out which evil villain gave the leader of Yoshi's Island Green Yoshi a strange 'sickness.' He will soon learn that true fame can lead to trouble. Unfinished
1. part 1

**Boshi's Story**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo._

Note: This is my first fan-fic, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

(Yoshi's island is in view)

Narrator: It's another beautiful day on the peaceful and lovely Yoshi's Island, where happy little Yoshis come and go when they want, eat as much as they please, and they don't have to worry about anything at all—

(A Black Yoshi with a scarf frantically runs in and out of view)

Narrator: Hmmm…. This certain Yoshi seems upset about something. Lets take a closer look to see what's going on.

(The Black Yoshi runs up to a Pink Yoshi)

Black Yoshi: I'm kinda afraid to ask this question, but this is an emergency… Where is Boshi, the "un-famous one"?

(The Pink Yoshi begins to maniacally laugh)

Pink Yoshi: (Trying to calm down from laughing) He's usually in the same place every day. Go to the fruit bar…He should be there, drinking his usual grape soda.

(The black Yoshi runs off to the fruit bar)

(Cuts to Boshi in the bar with a big bottle of grape soda)

A Purple Yoshi: (directly to Boshi) Hey buddy… are ya gonna finish all that?

(The Purple Yoshi gives a drunk-like laugh) (It was a stupid high-pitched laugh only Yoshis can accomplish)

Boshi: (gives a cold stare) Ugh… you drank too much fruit beer, you … and I always HATED your high-pitched voice! This does it!

(Boshi punches the drunk Purple Yoshi in the nose and it sends the Purple Yoshi flying)

(Cuts to the Black Yoshi at the front of the fruit bar)

Black Yoshi: I hope he's here…(SMACK!).

(You see the Purple Yoshi's face sliding down the glass of the front window with a saliva trail.)

Black Yoshi: (gives a look) Yeah… that's Boshi all right.

Black Yoshi: (He goes into the bar) Boshi! We need your help! Something has gone horribly wrong!

Boshi: (He doesn't look fazed at all) Since when did you EVER need my help, you worthless glutton… Get your wonderful green leader to do your stupid chores.

Black Yoshi: That's the problem, Boshi—

Boshi: He won't do your chores?

Black Yoshi: (Growing impatient) NO! His internal happy spirit seems to be contaminated with a bizarre evil, and we don't know who can find the one responsible for such a horrible deed!

Boshi: (He gives a blank look) ………………. Am I supposed to care?

Black Yoshi: (He is starting to get angry) How can you be this way!

(The Bartender gives Boshi his bill; he stares at it with his mouth agape)

Boshi: (Starting to walk away with the Black Yoshi's hand in his fist with a worried expression) Uhhhh…..OKAY…. Lets see how that green Yoshi's doing!

(They go into green Yoshi's house)

Black Yoshi: SEE! What did I tell you!

Narrator: Believe it or not, Boshi was indeed shocked of what he saw. There on the bed lying without a stir, the green Yoshi looked vacant in the eyes, and a strange atmosphere surrounded him. The green Yoshi's mouth was open with a trail of uncontrollable saliva dripping down from his bed.

Boshi: (He has a slightly disturbed look in his face) Um…………that's charming.

Black Yoshi: This is what I needed you for. He is dreadfully ill, and this is the work if an evil so great… It must be… BOWSER, king of the Koopas!

Boshi: (He sniffs green Yoshi) From what I heard about this so-called Bowser….

Black Yoshi: What…?

Boshi: He didn't do this.

Black Yoshi: (Looks very surprised) WHAT! Bowser's ALWAYS responsible for evil nowadays!

Boshi: I'm just giving my opinion. It DOES smell like a reptile, but it doesn't smell like a Koopa.

Black Yoshi: Well… we need to find the one responsible! (Looks at Boshi)

Boshi: (He is backing away) OHHHHH NOOOOO. You aren't making me go on a stupid baddie hunt! NO WAY! Just get some other dim-witted Yoshi to go do your dirty work!

Black Yoshi: None are good enough… You're the only good Yoshi left. You have great speed, and you—

Boshi: (Cuts him off)…-What about pink, red or orange Yoshi?

Black Yoshi: They are too hotheaded for leadership.

Boshi: Yellow Yoshi?

Black Yoshi: The Yellow one sleeps too much to go on a dangerous expedition.

Boshi: What about the Blue Yoshis?

Black Yoshi: They smoke too much pot to stay focused when villains are near.

Boshi: What about purple Yoshi?

Black Yoshi: …….. He WOULD be good—

Boshi: (Cuts him off) YES! I don't have to go!

Black Yoshi: …But you punched him in the nose earlier, so he is temporarily impaired.

(An angry Purple Yoshi with a bandage on his nose comes out of nowhere and kicks Boshi in the shin and runs back out.)

Boshi: YEEEEEOOOWWWWW! (He is hopping up and down with pain)

Boshi: (After he recovered) Can't YOU just go do the job?

Black Yoshi: I have a wife and three kids… I can't do stuff like that anymore.

Listen… I'll tell you what… If you go, I'll pay that hideous bill you left at the bar.

Boshi: (He is in deep, deep thought)…………………………………………… Fine, but you have to pay every cent.

Narrator: It was the beginning of the unexpected journey for a forgotten character. Going through many obstacles and many roadblocks, Boshi is going to realize, that this will be the greatest adventure of his life… and for many others.

Boshi: Hey! The chapter's not done yet, you stupid idiot!

Narrator: Oh yeah… that's right. (Ah… heh, heh….)

Narrator: Boshi is running along until he comes across a clearing with a large lake.

Boshi: Hmmm? What's that?

Narrator: There in the sky was a group of flying koopas attacking an unidentified flying creature. From what it looked like to Boshi, it looked like a…raccoon?

Boshi: No… why are those koopas attacking that sweet innocent raccoon? They're so cute. They remind me of… burglars. I'm going to save it!

(Boshi throws a bunch of rocks at the koopas. They fly away.)

(The raccoon creature falls to the ground with a big thump.)

Raccoon creature: Mama-mia!

(Boshi then remembers something, and it isn't pretty.)

Boshi: (Thinking) That voice… that horrible Italian-like voice… it sounds like the one that helped green Yoshi to defeat me in that foot-race many years ago…(shouts out angrily) MARIO! How dare you to impersonate a cute raccoon!

(Boshi is about to attack when he realizes that it wasn't Mario, but he looked similar. It was someone he had never met before. They see each other face to face.)

Boshi: (irritated) Who are you? Just to say, I'm Boshi, the one that has to go on a stupid journey to find a certain bad guy. The only reason I'm doing this is because a Black Yoshi is paying my huge bill at the local fruit bar in Yoshi's Island.

Raccoon creature: Oh... that's, um, fine. My name's Luigi. I'm also looking for a certain scoundrel.

Boshi: (Looks confused) What? Why?

_To be continued in part 2…hopefully._

I know this is kind of weird right now, but don't worry…it's going to get even WEIRDER! HA, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaa!

_Ahem… Please review. Thanks for reading!_


	2. part 2

Boshi's Story

PART 2

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo._

Note: This is my first fan-fic, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

Narrator: The last time we saw Boshi, he ran into Luigi on his quest to find out which evil villain made the Green Yoshi dangerously ill. Let's see what happens next.

Boshi: Um… what's with the weird raccoon getup? Is it some weird fad that I never heard of?

Luigi: (Looks a little confused) Uh…no. I don't really believe in fads. This is a special power-up item that turns me into a part raccoon creature so I can fly. (He takes out a weird-shaped leaf out from his pocket) It's called a 'Tanooki leaf.'

(They stand there in silence, trying to start up a conversation.)

Boshi: So… you're Luigi, Mario's brother? I kind of hate to say this, but I loathe your brother. He defeated me in a foot race with the help of Green Yoshi. I think that's the reason why I hate both of them.

(Luigi gives a look)

Boshi: (fuming). …That's right…It's because they think they're all better than me! I'll show them…I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!…..

…Oh yeah, I forgot to say… why are you looking for a certain baddie like I am?

Luigi: (Starts to look concerned) Well… It was the strangest thing I think that's ever happened between Mario and myself. It was a nice evening… but something went wrong…very wrong.

(There's a flashback to when Mario and Luigi were about to have a nice quiet dinner at home)

(Luigi finished making a bunch of pasta, Italian style)

Luigi: MARIO! Dinner's ready! I made your favorite! Pasta with sweet sour meatballs and Parmesan cheese!

(In the next room, Mario was sitting in a small chair with armrests, and the only light illuminating in the room was coming from his old television set. There was nothing but static on the TV, but Mario just sat there and did nothing about it. It was like a scene from a horror movie)

Luigi: (starting to worry a bit) Mario…You okay?

(Mario was starting to forcefully grip the armrests and sweating violently. His eyes were starting to get very big, practically popping out of his head, but Luigi didn't see this)

Luigi: Mario! Is something wrong?

(Mario collapsed to the ground)

Luigi: MARIO! (He ran over, dropping his share of pasta to the floor) MARIO, SAY SOMETHING!

(Mario did not budge)

Luigi: I better call the hospital! He might have finally gotten a heart attack from eating too much crap! Stupid Mario!

(He ran over to get his cell phone, but he realized that he forgot to charge it up, so it doesn't work. Plus, he has "Verizon," and they suck.)

Luigi: Slippin' rippin' dang fang rotten zarg barg a DING DONG! This is so inconvenient!

(He ran over to the other phone in the kitchen…

…But then he saw that the phone cord was ripped from the wall.)

Narrator: Then, amazingly, right there in the doorway, for no apparent reason, Mario had the other half of the cord in his hand, and jolts of electricity were popping out. Mario had the most evil look within his face. If that wasn't enough, he was drooling too. His eyes had a vacant, evil look that could scar little children. This event, of course, made Luigi almost crap his pants. The only thing that Luigi could let out was a muffled high-pitched scream that no one could hear.

Luigi: (Looking very concerned)…And that was how I died on that sad, sad day.

Boshi: (gives a weird smirk) You really are an idiot. Do you realize that if you really died, you wouldn't be here right now telling me this story?

Luigi: (He is in deep thought) ……………Oh. I think I must've _fainted_ then. That's all I remember.

Boshi: No shit, Sherlock.

Luigi: Well, the point is that Mario actually attacked me, and that just isn't normal.

Boshi: Hmmm… I have a question.

Luigi: Yeah?

Boshi: Would you like to accompany me on my journey? It seems that we're looking for the same enemy.

Luigi: (He is very surprised and wide eyed) What…? Y-You actually want me to come with you?

Boshi: Sure. Why not?

Luigi: Wow! Thank you! Thank you! No one has ever asked me something like that in a very long time! This is why I stayed home from Prom and never went to school because I was stuffed into lockers…

Boshi: Ummmm… Glad to make at least one people-person happy.

Luigi: Just one little question… Do you know where we're going?

Boshi: Yeah. I have the villain's scent. We're going the right way.

(They are walking along toward a desert area)

Boshi: I want to ask you something… You said that Mario had a vacant and evil look in his eyes and was drooling… That's the same kind of description that Green Yoshi has. The only difference is that he isn't running around scaring little children with his evil look.

(Boshi's eyes widen slowly)

Boshi:………Unless it hasn't happened yet…

(Cut to Yoshi's island, Green Yoshi's house)

Black Yoshi: HE'S MAD, I TELL YA…MAD! (He hops out of the Green Yoshi's house with his scarf wrapped around him like if he was a mummy)

(There is a shadowy figure on top of Green Yoshi's house. It was Green Yoshi himself, but there was evil overshadowing him.)

Narrator: Like if he had the keen senses of an antelope, the Green Yoshi was seeking something. Through his empty eyes, he spots something in the distance, the place to which he was being called. Then, he ran toward the horizon of an unknown land with great speed…and why the heck do I sound so dramatic? This is like "The Discovery Channel." Yikes.

(There is a Yellow Yoshi trying to run after the speedy little Green Yoshi, but he is too late, because he is incredibly fat and slow)

Yellow: Come back, you stupid son of a-…(he immediately falls asleep on the ground.)

(The other Yoshis around him all have sweat drops slowly dropping from their heads. They are extremely embarrassed)

A random Red Yoshi: (shouting) WE NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP A EYE ON GREEN YOSHI! (Turns to Black Yoshi) We need your help!

Black Yoshi: Huh? Wait-

(Red Yoshi stuffs the Black Yoshi into a cannon)

(He shoots the cannon, the Black Yoshi is screaming like a little girl until he turns into a twinkle in the sky)

Red Yoshi: Mission accomplished!

(The large groups of Yoshis are cheering, but one Yoshi in the group storms right up to the Red Yoshi)

White Yoshi: (Yelling) WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO WITH MY HUSBAND!

Red Yoshi and company: (they all have blank looks)……………………We don't know.

White Yoshi: GAHHHHHHHHH!

(She bitch-slaps the Red Yoshi repeatedly; he begs for pity but it doesn't work)

(Cuts back to Boshi and Luigi)

(They are in the desert. Luigi appears fine, but Boshi is starting to get very tired and sweaty.)

Boshi: Ugh… this desert…so hot… need… food…or…water…or…better sentence structure.

(Then Boshi sees something in the distance. To Boshi, it looked like a super happy tree heart fruit.)

Boshi: (Thinking) Hey…I heard about those! I'll eat it and then I'll have enough strength to go through this vile desert.

(He lashes out his long tongue, but as his tongue reached closer to the fruit…the fruit changed its shape and color…)

(Boshi eats the 'so-called-fruit', but something isn't right about it. He didn't feel any stronger.)

Boshi: Is this super happy fruit defective?

Narrator: It was then that Boshi started to not feel like himself. His eyes started to get larger and smaller uncontrollably. He started to hallucinate. The motionless desert turned into a lively festivity with dancing cactuses, singing rocks and the sun that was beating down on him had a pair of shades on and was dancing in the muddled sky. In the background, there were flashing colors that could give seizures.

Luigi: STOP! YOU JUST ATE A FUZZY! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING!

Narrator: Boshi couldn't hear what Luigi was yelling to him. He became completely delusional concerning all the real things around him. Heeeeee wassss STONED.

Luigi: Boshi, any Yoshi on Yoshi's island knows that if they touch or eat any types of fuzzies, they go completely crazy!

Narrator: And that was when Boshi blacked out. STOOOOOOOOONED!

When he woke up, he realized he was flying in the air. Luigi was still powered up by the 'Tanooki leaf' he had earlier.

Luigi: Hey! You're finally awake! I was starting to worry. We're almost to where we needed to go and-…

Boshi: (Cuts him off) …-Are you touching me?

Luigi: (a little nervous) I'm just holding on to you… (His voice gets a bit loud and serious)…SO YOU WON'T FALL TO THE GROUND LIKE A SPLATTERED PIZZA!

Boshi: (Has a whimpered look) Okay. I'll shut up now.

(They land at a giant and magnificently evil castle that neither of them saw before.)

Boshi: (In a heroic-like voice, determined) Today, we fight. Today, we conquer. TODAY, WE MAKE HISTORY! (Turns around slowly) …Are you with me, Luigi?

(Boshi is standing by himself. A bunch of tumbleweed comes and goes. A sweat drop slowly falls on his head.)

Boshi: (annoyed) Luigi, where are you?

(Luigi is slowly emerging from underneath Boshi's collar. what the…? That's not physically possible)

Luigi: (Looks very frightened) My apologies… but Bowser frightens me.

Boshi: I thought I told you that Bowser's not involved in this crisis. Don't worry, I'll do what I can to have your back.

Luigi: Really? That makes me feel a bit better.

Boshi: Hey, you helped me before in the desert. I suppose I can help you now. Come on. (He actually gives him a small smile!)

(They head towards the castle)

Narrator: Wow. I never thought that would happen. You actually smiled.

Boshi: (Very angry) Shut the (beep) up.

Narrator: Uh… listen. I'm just the voice for this story…

Boshi: By the time I'm through with you, you won't have a voice!

Narrator: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

To be continued in part 3, hopefully before Boshi kicks the crap out of the narrator for being so freaking annoying

Ha! You probably didn't think this was going to get weirder, but it is…IT IS!

Okay. That's all I'm going to really say for right now.

_Please review! Thanks!_


	3. part 3

Boshi's Story

PART 3

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo._

Note: This is my first fan-fic, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

Narrator: The last time we left our 'wannabe heroes,' they were heading in the mysteriously evil-infested castle.

Boshi: (Whispering) Okay. We're in. Lets use a stealth technique to get around these mediocre bad guys.

Luigi: (Whispering) Agreed!

(Then out of nowhere, there's stereotypical spy music in the background)

Boshi: (Whispering) Shut the music off you stupid narrator! (He lashes out his tongue to frighten the teller of tales)

Narrator: (Whispering) Fine! Fine! Just thought you wanted your own theme music. Da da da DAAAAAAA!

Luigi: (Whispering with some relief) Thank you, Boshi.

(They sneak around to see if they can find 'the boss.' They come across a very dusty room with two shyguys guarding the door.)

Boshi: (Whispering) I think we found what we were looking for! Hee, hee!

(Luigi has a bizarre look on his face. It is kind of scrunched)

Boshi: (Whispering and also looking a little worried) What's wrong?

Luigi: (Whispering with some unease and is starting to sweat) I got to sneeze really badly….

Boshi: (Whispering and starting to panic) Oh-no… come on… you can hold it! I know you can!

(Luigi is looking more uncomfortable, so he quickly holds his nose tightly with his hands)

Boshi: (Whispering): Don't explode… please…?

Narrator: It was then when Luigi let out one of the biggest sneezes ever recorded. The sneeze practically blew his shoes off to show that he was wearing little red and white-striped socks. The shyguys quickly look over in their direction.

Luigi: (Wiping his nose with a tissue he had in his pocket while putting his shoes back on) Ugh… they got to dust out this room sometime… this would never pass the 'white glove test.'

Narrator: Luigi, was that stupid line in 'Luigi's Mansion?'

Luigi: (Begins to look surprised) Whoa… I didn't even think about that! Extraordinarily creepy!

Narrator: …Lets get back to the story. You're annoying me.

(There is a poorly animated chase scene with the two shyguys, Boshi and Luigi. After a while, they enter a huge fancy room)

Boshi: (admiring the room) Trippy! (Looks back at the entrance in which they came in) …Hey… how come they aren't chasing us anymore?

(The shyguys close a giant door that was the entrance to the room)

Luigi: (Sarcastically) We're trapped. Woot. Have you noticed how cliché events like this are getting?

Boshi: …I wouldn't know. This is my first real adventure.

Narrator: Then in the distance of the giant fancy room, there stood a huge figure engulfed in shadow…

…It was Bowser, king of the Koopas, in all his glory.

Luigi: (frustrated) Hey! You said Bowser wasn't involved in this!

Boshi…I'm kind of confused too, Luigi…But guess what, we can **still** kick his ass!

(Bowser comes out from the shadows.)

Luigi: (Looking at Bowser strangely) Boshi, I think you're starting to rub off on others.

(Boshi then looks at Bowser and he is becoming very angry)

Boshi: THAT DUMB IDIOT! HE STOLE MY LOOK!

(Bowser had a pair of large shades on!)

Boshi: (Running over to Bowser with great fury) I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT! MY MOMMY SAID I WAS UNIQUE! NO ONE COPIES ME… **NOBODY**!

(He starts to beat up Bowser really roughly)

(Luigi looks on with amazement and disgust with Bowser's fate)

(Boshi finishes out Bowser with a pound attack.)

Boshi: (Very boastful) Ha! Look at this slob! I defeated Bowser! That was easy!

Luigi: (looking concerned) Yeah…

Boshi: What is it?

Luigi: You're right. That was way too easy…unless…

(Luigi goes over to Bowser and removes his shades.)

(Bowser also has a vacant look within the eyes and an eerie atmosphere surrounded him.)

Boshi: (surprised) That's the same look Green Yoshi had!

Luigi: (surprised) That's the same look my brother had!

Boshi: There's a connection here… I know it! (Thinking deeply) It's on the tip of my tongue… dealing out… dealing out…I just know it's there somewhere…

(Looks back over) I have no clue. (Luigi falls over anime style)

Luigi: (Also thinking deeply) I think I might know why they are infected while we aren't.

Boshi: Okay wise guy… why?

Luigi: …I personally think it's because they are famous characters of the series and we aren't.

Evil voice: We personally think you are correct.

(Boshi and Luigi quickly look to the sound source of the voice.)

Evil voice: Yes Luigi. You are right about your opinion. We are the ones that did this so-called-horrible-deed…but it was a deed that needed to be made for.

(Boshi and Luigi continue to listen to the anonymous villain.)

Evil voice: How were we able to accomplish this? Why, with the help of our black boos.

Luigi: Black boos? Those things only appeared in one part of a game.

Evil voice: Exactly. But don't you know that black boos are one of the most powerful species of boo ever created?

Boshi: This is freaking me out.

Evil voice: (continues to dish out information.) …We ordered these boos to take over the bodies of your friends and family. Through vigorous training, we taught them how to completely possess creatures from humans like Mario, to bumbling idiots like Bowser.

Luigi: Why? Why are you doing this, whoever you are?

Evil Voice: "Whoever you are." That is why.

Boshi: Huh?

Evil Voice: No one knows who we are anymore. No one respects us anymore. It was like we were invisible. It was like…we never existed.

Bowser was the first to go. He threw me out of the villain business like if I were a bag of rotten potatoes. He was staring in lots of games, more than I could dream of. I wanted revenge. Then Mario was the second one to go. Come on! Mario was in WAY too many games for goodness sake! It was always things like 'Mario tennis,' 'Mario golf,' 'Mario party," 'Mario party 12039483'… It just got ridiculous!

(Luigi looks up and starts to get angry)

Then Yoshi was my latest victim. He was probably the most recognizable Dinosaur in the whole stinking world! He needed to be punished.

(Boshi looks up and starts to cheer out loud)

(Luigi is surprised by Boshi's reaction, so he kicks Boshi in the shin AND it was the same EXACT place the Purple Yoshi kicked him last time)

Boshi: (jumping around with even more pain than before) YYYYEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT WAS STILL HEALING!

(Then, Bowser slowly got back up from Boshi's beating and walked and stood where the voice was coming from.)

(Then, another figure comes into the scene. It's Mario, but not the Mario that Luigi knew. The two of them look like they are ready to fight and beat the crap out of them.)

Boshi: Well…two against two. This is fair- (CRRAAASSHHHH!)

(Through a shattered window, the evil Green Yoshi hops down and joins the cult of the threesome.)

Boshi: (Starting to get worried) Okay… now's it's an unfair fight.

(But then, like if it was on cue, the Black Yoshi with the scarf crashes through another window and lands between Boshi and Luigi.)

Boshi: Great… just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Black Yoshi: Whoa…what the heck's going on? I'm confused.

Luigi: It's a really long story.

Boshi: Enough games! Who are you?

(Then, three pairs of red glowing eyes appeared)

(The figure starts to approach the light)

Luigi: (Remembers something) Oh…I've seen you before! You were a boss somewhere…Y-You're umm…er…uhhh….

Villain: (Angry) ...I'm **Triclyde**, you idiot! I'm the three-headed snake of the desert level! And now, you're all going to breathe your last breath!

(Starts to manically snicker an evil laugh)

Narrator: Okay you guys. We have to leave the readers in anticipation now.

Boshi company: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Boshi: Lets finish the story NOW!

Narrator: Sorry, orders are orders.

Black Yoshi: destroy the narrator!

Narrator: (running away from everybody) AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_To be continued in part 4, so why don't you get a cookie or something while you wait._

_So…what do you think so far? Weird? I thought so. Please review! Thanks!_


	4. part 4

Boshi's Story

PART 4

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo._

Note: This is my first fan-fic, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you

Narrator: The last time we left our heroes, they found out who was the cause of the madness that was going on recently. It was the three-headed snake, Triclyde.

Luigi: I-I can't believe you would do something like this. Even BOWSER wouldn't go this far…

Triclyde: No, no. He WOULD do something like this. It's just that… Bowser's too stupid to think up a good scheme like this. Notice that Mario has always won and Bowser's head was always in the dirt.

Black Yoshi: Umm… okay. That's a logical reason.

Triclyde: To make things better. We're going to accomplish the missions that Bowser has never been able to perform. We're going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, make all of our evil desires come true… and other stuff like that! BWA, HA, HA! Beat that!

Luigi: We won't let you do that! It's…not nice!

Triclyde: (Starts to laugh really hard with Luigi's reply) "It's not nice?" Of **COURSE** it's not nice! To prove we're able to perform such actions…we captured PRINCESS PEACH! Just to say, it was quite easy too!

Boshi: You're bluffing. Please tell me you're bluffing.

Luigi: That's it, Boshi! Peach needs our help! You tell them!

Boshi: What are you talking about? Peach is a nightmare! I don't want to rescue that- (inappropriate comment deleted.)

(Luigi gives a blank look and falls over anime-style again)

Narrator: It was then Triclyde pulled down on a lever near him. It lowered a cage to show a princess. But this princess had flowers on her yellow dress…

Luigi: DAISY! What the…?

Middle head: What? She was supposed to be Princess Peach! (The middle head looks over to the left head.) Wasn't it YOUR job to capture her?

Left head: Hey! It's not my fault! Peach and Daisy look the same to me. I'm the one that's color-blind, don't you remember?

(The middle head gives an angry look)

Right head: (Thinking) …Why do I have to be next to two idiots 24/7?

Middle head: ENOUGH! We have told you far too much as it is! Bowser, Mario and Green Yoshi… ATTACK!

(The threesome surrounded Boshi and the gang. Boshi spoke up to them quickly.)

Boshi: Okay guys. It looks like we're going to have to battle these idiots. Black Yoshi, I think you can fight Mario… Luigi, I think you can handle Bowser's strength… And… I'll go with the green little psycho.

Narrator: And the gang was off! Luigi was bashing Bowser to the right…to the left… oh look at that, folks! …That has to hurt!

Boshi: Umm… this ain't a football game. Get it right, you clod.

Narrator: Fine…

Narrator: Black Yoshi came across Mario. Black Yoshi didn't really want to fight him, so he tried talking it out, which was not helping him at all.

Black Yoshi: Come on, Mario… You don't want to do this to me… Remember all the good times we had?

Wait a minute… We never met before.

(Mario was getting closer with a fireball in his hand.)

Black Yoshi: Wait… I don't want to hurt you… GAHHH! WAIT! I DIDN'T PAY THE RENT YET!

(It cuts to Boshi and Green Yoshi)

Triclyde: Will you fight your own friend to save your world?

Boshi: (Thinking) This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I always wanted to kick his ass.

(They begin to perform cool fighting moves)

(Cuts back to Luigi and Bowser fighting. Bowser gives Luigi a heavy blow and rockets him back a distance on the rug.)

Luigi: Ugh… I hate rugs…they ruin my shoes. Hey! Wait a minute!

(Electricity starts to come out of his shoes)

Luigi: I almost forgot about my 'thunder hand' technique I got a little while ago! Boshi! I got an IDEA! It might even return them to normal!

Narrator: Luigi jumped high into the air and let out a huge jolt of lightning down on Mario, Bowser, and Green Yoshi. When the lightning hit, they fell to the ground with a big thud. After that, all was silent as the smoke cleared…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Will this plan of Luigi's work? Find out in part 5…

Ugh… sorry for not updating this story in a while. I think I either had a weird mental block… or I didn't care for continuing the story as much as I did before. I'll try to finish this up, folks! This should get **good**...

Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
